Songfic's KHR
by V413ri4
Summary: Son tipos One-shot,pero inspirados en las canciones de ; Anthony Romeo Santos. los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano. Los Songfic,son sacados de mi imaginación e las letras de la canciones. Espero y les guste,y me dejen fav/ reviews.
1. Uno/Notas.

**•Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **•One-shot's sacados de mi imaginación e las letras de las canciones.**

 **• Contenido Gay/Homosexual/BL/Yaoi/Heterosexual/Bisexual etcétera...**

*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡

1 - Debate de cuatro.

Enfrente de su puerta,cinco chicos mayores de quince y menores de diecisiete,solo cuatro se encontraban enfrente del menor,los cuatro mayores miraban fijamente al castaño.

— Y bien, dame-ts... Tsuna. - hablo corrigiendo el nombre del castaño.

— Kufufu~ nada de bien. - comenzó a hablar el de ojos heterocromaticos ,— Esta claro,que me elegirá a mi. - termino de hablar confiado.

— _Ni que fueras Pokémon.._. - murmuró el pelirrojo.

— _« Pienso lo mismo. »_ los otros tres chicos,a excepción de el de ojos grisáceos,pensaron.

— Tsk. - El de ojos griceásos, chasqueó la lengua,el castaño solo jugaba con sus manos,le puso atención a el,— Habla omnívoro. - demandó,con un poco de desesperación en su voz,claro nadien de los demás ( a excepción del de patillas rizada ) se dio cuenta.

— A-ah... Bu-bueno...- tartamudeo nervioso el castaño.

Los cinco chicos,cada uno se encontraba a su manera,el mayor el se encontraba un poco desesperado,por supuesto,lo ocultaba muy bien,el de ojos heterocromaticos,el pues solo se le quedaba viendo al castaño,de manera pícara,con una gran sonrisa,en cambio el de ojos griceásos,el se encontraba tratando de mantener la calma,ya que estar con ellos lo molestaba,pero no iba a dejar esa oportunidad hací que se aguanto,el pelirrojo el se encontraba con nervios,sonrojado e ansioso,aunque todos ansiaban la respuesta del castaño,el único que se le notaba lo ansioso era al pelirrojo,y por último el castaño,el estaba observando a los chicos con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas,el se encontraba muy nervioso por las repentinas confecciones que los cuatro chicos le hicieron.

El castaño por lo nervioso que estaba,empezó a recordad como fue que los chicos se le confesaron. Hace poco.

(ﾉω)ﾉ :｡･:･ﾟ',｡･:･ﾟ'

El castaño se había levantado por el sonido de su teléfono,con pereza se estiró e lo agarro,con los ojos entrecerrados desbloqueo el aparato comenzando a ver qué fue lo que lo despertó de su sueño.

Una vez que miro las notificaciones,se encontró con un mensaje,que para el castaño fue un tanto extraño.

 _‹ ¡Hola,Tsuna-kun! Solo quería darte los buenos días. Y avisarte que iré a tu casa. Pronto estaré ahí .›_

Fue lo que leyó,miro quién se lo envío y decía ; Tomatito-kun ~ .

Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos,cuando le llegó una vibración junto con el sonido,que anunciaba que le llegó algo.

Una vez se sentó en el borde de su cama,prosiguió a ver qué era.

 _‹ Buon giorno, mio piccolo cielo ~. Prepárate pronto estaré en tu casa .›_

Miro con duda el aparato,y se fijó quien le mando ese mensaje y vio que decía ; Reborn ~ (alias,demonio espartano ).

Puso el teléfono en su mesita,y se dirigió a bañarse e cambiarse ya que pronto los dos chicos llegarían a su casa,lo único que agradeció el castaño ( mentalmente ) fue que le avisarán con anticipación,que irían a verlo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse,bajo a la planta baja encontrándose con su progenitora,la saludo y ambos comenzaron a desayunar y un vez terminaron ,el castaño volvió a su cuarto y se lavó los dientes,una vez termino volvió a bajar y una vez se dirigió a la puerta principal,al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico pelirrojo,este chico tenía sus manos en la espalda,ocultando algo y una vez que el castaño abrió la puerta,el pelirrojo se puso muy nervioso.

— Enma? Hola,viniste. - le saludo,sonriendole.

En cambio Enma,inhaló profundo y se dispone a hablar.

— Hola, Tsuna-kun. - saludo al chico,— Quería decirte...¡Me gustas! - termino de hablar,el tenia los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos extendidos hacia el castaño,una flor roja en sus manos se hallaba.

Tsuna,no sabía que decir,se encontraba sin habla pero una vez que se decidió en hablar lo interrumpen.

— Quién iba a saber,que el tímido Kozato Enma. Sería el primero en confesarse...eso me decepciona. - hablo un chico de ojos heterocromaticos,negando levemente con la cabeza.

Y una vez que el castaño iba a decirle algo al recién llegado,lo volvieron a interrumpir. Sin embargo el pelirrojo solo tenía la cabeza agachada,sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojada.

— Pienso lo mismo que Mukuro. - hablo caminan do,un chico alto de diecisiete años de traje y fedora negras.

— Mukuro? Que haces aquí? - pregunto el castaño,una vez metiéndose en la conversación.

Cuando esté iba a contestarle al castaño, alguien lo interrumpe.

— Si herbívoro,que haces aquí. - demandó saber el recién llegado,los otros cuatro lo miraron,solo Enma y Reborn lo miraban disimuladamente.

— Que te interesa, Hibari. - le dijo al pelinegro, frunciendo las cejas. — Solo vengo a visitarte,pequeño ~ - volvió a ver al castaño y le dijo, juguetonamente.

— _« Bipolar...»_ \- pensaron todos.

— Uhm,chicos. - hablo el pelirrojo,se volteó quedando enfrente de los otros tres chicos que lo interrumpieron. — Podrían esperar o tienen algo que decir,no ven que llegaron en un mal momento. - termino de hablar,mirando a los tres chicos,de manera sería,algo que los sorprendió a los tres y un poco al castaño,ya que no pudo ver la mirada sería que en ese momento, Enma traía.

— Oya,el tomate se reveló. - comenzó a hablar Mukuro,los otros dos asintieron levemente a lo que él dijo. — Pero lo lamento _«Y a la vez no...»_ pero,yo tengo algo importante que decirle al atún~ y no me iré. - termino de hablar ,Mukuro mirando algo serio al pelirrojo.

Este solo frunció las cejas.

— Y por mirar parte. - comenzó a hablar el de traje,todos le pusieron atención. — No me iré,ya que tengo algo que decirle y le diré hoy y nadie me lo impedirá. - termino de hablar,sonriendo de lado ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora.

— Ehm... Bueno,chicos que cosa me tienen que decir? - pregunto inocentemente el castaño.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí,el mayor hizo un movimiento con su mano,para que los otros tres se le acercaron estos con dudas se le acercan.

Los cuatro,hicieron un círculo una vez los cuatro juntos,el mayor hablo.

— _No crean que no me di cuenta,se que ustedes sienten algo de manera romántica,por MI cielo. -_ murmuró,no muy feliz de lo que dijo,por parte de las intenciones de los otros,esperaba estar equivocado.

— _Y quien dice,que él es tú cielo. Porque él es MI atún_.- murmuró Mukuro,seguro de sus palabras.

— _Están muy equivocados herbívoros,el omnívoro es MIO._ \- Los miro con enfado.

— _Chicos_...- hablo el pelirrojo,los demás dejaron de matarse con la mirada y le pusieron atención. — _Tal vez y todos sentamos algo por Tsuna,pero antes de reclamarlo como suyo,cosa que está mal. Primero tenían que hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos. Cómo yo lo hice,hací al menos el pensará en ustedes de otra manera..._ \- termino de hablar.

Los otros tres chicos,lo miraron como si de un loco se tratara.

— _Bueno. Aunque odie admitirlo, Kozato tiene razón._ \- hablo Reborn,una vez recobro la compostura.

— _Porque crees que vine. Obviamente vengo a decírselo hoy_. - hablo Mukuro.

— _Tsk_. - Hibari, chasqueó la lengua y apretó un poco el pequeño bulto que tenía en su chaqueta (por dentro).

— _Bien. Si lo van a hacer hagan lo ya,ya que quiero saber lo que piensa,de lo que le dije._ \- finalizó el pelirrojo.

Los otros tres asintieron.

Mientras el castaño,los miraba con muchos nervios,pensando seriamente lo que el pelirrojo le dijo,porque claramente se le confesó.

Los cuatro chicos tosieron falsamente, llamando la atención del castaño.

Tres de los cuatro,sacaron flores de diferentes tipos. (R - saco un ramo de orquídeas. M - sacó tres lirios. H - sacó de su chaqueta,una peonía. Mientras el pelirrojo mostraba su Rosa.)

El castaño los miraba entre nervioso y asustado.

— Eh...¿Que sucede,chicos? .- pregunto el castaño.

Los otros suspiraron y los cuatro asintieron entre sí.

— ¡Me gustas/Te amo/Ti amo/Aishiteru !. - los cuatro chicos le gritaron de diferentes maneras,que les gusta el castaño.

Los cuatro extendieron sus brazos,enseñándole las flores.

El mayor fue el primero que hablo.

— Tsuna. - llamo al castaño,este lo observó. Reborn le dio el ramo de orquídeas,el castaño lo tomo. — Escucha bien lo que te tengo que decir. Me gustas,no Te amo. Y haré todo lo posible para que seas mi pareja. - termino de hablar,sonriendole. Cosa que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara.

— Por mi parte. - hablo Mukuro, Tsuna le puso atención. — Yo hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas conmigo y una vez vuelvas,no cometeré ningún error y solo tú tendrás mi atención,querido atún ~ - termino de hablar,dándole las tres lirios.

— Omnívoro. - Hibari hablo,Tsuna le puso atención. — Tú eres el único por el que dejo mi lado carnívoro y me pongo muy sentimental cuando se trata de ti. Por esa razón,no dejaré que ninguno de ellos...te tenga,porque eres MI omnívoro. - termino de hablar,sonrió y le dio la peonía,el castaño la agarró teniendo cuidado que las otras no se le cayeran.

— Y por mi parte. Yo te dije que me gustas,esperaré lo que me tengas que decir. Por supuesto yo tampoco pienso en perder,haré todo lo posible para que de nosotros cuatro...me elijas a mi,me querido Tsuna. - termino de hablar dándole la rosa.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí e hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— Y bien Cielo/Atún/Omnívoro/Tsu. - los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— No te hagas el difícil o tal vez es que tienes vergüenza. - hablo el de fedora.

— Ya sabes,lo que los cuatro pensamos de ti. Ahora tienes que decidir cuál de nosotros,con quién te vas ?. - dijo Mukuro.

— Decide ya, omnívoro. Cuál de los cuatro. - hablo Hibari,ya impaciente por lo que Tsuna va a decir.

— No te presiones,no eligiras marido... _« aún...»_ además no creo que ninguno de ellos,ni yo de dejaremos de hablar,claro,yo por ejemplo tendré que alejarme un poco de ti,pero eso no significara que no te quiero,solo me tomara tiempo asimilar que solo seré tu amigo...claro,a no ser que quieras algo más conmigo, entonces cambiaría la cosa. - termino de hablar,sonriendole.

— Y-yo...

*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡

ೋ๑ Notas Finales. ๑ೋ

Que les pareció. La verdad.

A mí me gustó,un tipo Songfic largo.

Y no,no abra continuación,es tipo One-shot hací que solo será un capítulo por canción.

El siguiente sera de la canción ' Hermanita '.

Ah y si alguien le gustó, próximamente hare otra historia igual de Songfic,pero esta vez sera del grupo Reik.

-V


	2. Dos

**•Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **•One-shot's sacados de mi imaginación e las letras de las canciones.**

 **• Contenido Gay/Homosexual/BL/Yaoi/Heterosexual/Bisexual etcétera...**

*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡

2- Hermanita.

Un joven de unos aproximadamente dieciséis años,miraba con cierta pena a la chica enfrente de el.

— _Se lo que sientes por el no es amor. Más bien es miedo. Lo sé,el te lastima,se cree superior. Pero entre más lo dejes acerté lo que quiera,peor se volverá._ \- el castaño puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica,limpiándole una lágrima que caía.

— _No pasa nada,Tsuna. Además me prometió que no lo haría más. Hací que está bien_. - sonrió forzosamente.

— _Esto es cada semana y como siempre pones una excusa. Pero el siempre se burla de ti...quiero ayudarte,pero tú lo aceptas así...-_ hablo y lo último lo dijo algo deprimido.

— _«Eres mi sangre,mi meta es salvarte y que puedas ser feliz. Con el no lo serás...»_

— _Solo déjame abrazarte,un poco_...- hablo tímidamente la chica.

— _«No puedo creerlo...el no te quiere,quiere y tiene como 20 mujeres,lo e visto y sé que tú también...no te sigas engañando a ti misma. Él te maltrata para el colmo tu lo defiendes, claramente el no te conviene pero no lo ves...»_

El castaño abrazo a su hermana,esta escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

— _Lloras,cada vez que te pega... Cómo siento tu temor... Lloras,cuando escupe en tu cara...me da rabia y pena... Lloras,cada vez que te dice malas palabras... Ese hombre te hace sufrir en sus manos puedes morir el se siente superior. Ese hombre es un animal y un cobarde sin dignidad,por pegarle a una mujer._ \- Le susurró el castaño a la chica de ojos heterocromaticos,ella solo se pegó más al pecho de su hermano.

El continuo hablando,sin dejar de abrazarla.

— El no es digno de que tanto lo ames,piénsalo bien. En parte tú eres la culpable y lo ves. Mis sobrinos no deben ver siempre a su mami correr,sabes bien que en tu casa hay un monstruo y duermes con el. Anda cuenta todas las horas que el te a echo feliz... Luego cuenta los años que te a echo sufrir.

El castaño se separó un poco de la chica,y esta mantenía la cabeza gacha,el con su mano le levantó de la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

— _Ya no sigas_. *Shif *. - decía la chica aguantando se las ganas de llorar.

El castaño limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas coloradas de la chica,con cuidado de no lastimarla ya que tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo y el labio partido.

El castaño miro con preocupación a su hermanita.

— Yo ya no soporto verte llorando. Ese hombre es una rata. Pero sabes muy bien que el no puede obligarte a estar con el tú puedes alejarte,yo te ayudare sin dudarlo. Sé que le tienes miedo,pero piensa en tus hijos,ellos merecen estar rodeados de amor y tranquilidad,no de miedo,terror. Ya que el parece un perro rabioso. - termino de hablar,mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

— _Lo se_... Cuando llega a la casa,me entra un miedo. Ya que el a veces llega borracho y cuando eso pasa me pega sin razón. No quiero que mis hijos lo vean mientras me hace daño,ellos cuando lo ven se ponen a llorar rogándole que pare,pero este ni caso les hace. Tengo miedo,tengo miedo de que un día les haga algo a mis hijos,no quiero que ellos sufran por mi culpa e mis decisiones...

— Quédate . Los niños están dormido y no se despertarán,ya que están muy cansados. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, descansa. - le dijo mientras abría la puerta,una vez salió del cuarto puso una expresión seria.

Saco su celular y mando un mensaje.

— _‹ Kyō-chan, necesito un enorme favor. ›_ \- Fue el mensaje que envió,y a los pocos minutos le llegó la respuesta.

— _‹ Claro. Pero de qué se trata, omnívoro ? › .-_

 _—‹ Voy a desaparecer a alguien y necesito que cubras eso › ._

 _— ‹Hablas del herbívoro,ese herbívoro que le hace daño a tu herbívora hermana? ›._

 _— ‹Si. A ese mero. Acabaré con el sufrimiento de mi hermana terminado con la vida de el. Hací no le hará daño a nadien › ._

— _‹ Bien. Me avisas cuando ya esté echo y yo me encargo de lo demás › ._

El castaño una vez termino de leer el último mensaje sonrió con malicia,guardo su celular y se agradeció mentalmente,de que su amigo fuera tan respetado e temido,hací él podría pedirle una que otra vez favores y solo tendría que luchar con el,hací que era un buen trato,hací nadien lo culparía por asesinar al marido de su hermana,y no la dejaría sola ni a ella ni a sus sobrinos.

 _— «Ese hombre te humilla,pero no te preocupes pronto no lo hará más. El siempre te habla con mentiras,no tiene corazón. No te preocupes cambiaremos de lugar,lo pondré en su lugar. Jamás te volverá a hacer daño ni asustara a los niños. »_ pensó el castaño mientras caminaba hacia su destino,una vez llegó a aquella casa,entró con una llave que el tenia,saco de su pantalón una pistola y con el dedo en el gatillo,busco por los cuartos al sujeto.

Una vez lo hallo dormido en la cama matrimonial,le apunto a la cabeza y apretó el gatillo.

El castaño en ningún momento,miro con lastima al sujeto,más bien solo lo veía con total calma.

Una vez termino su trabajo,salió del cuarto guardo la pistola,y una vez a fuera de la casa sacó el celular y mando un mensaje.

— _‹Ya lo hice, Hibari. Tú te encargas de lo demás .›_

 _— ‹Claro. Pero más te vale irte y llevate el arma .›_

Sonrió ante la respuesta de el chico,guardo su celular y se puso a caminar hacia su departamento,cuando llego entró y vio a su hermana junto a sus sobrinos acostados los tres juntos en su cama.

Eso se le hizo tierno y sonrió,sacando el celular y tomándoles unas fotos,no sin antes quitarle el flash.

 **Tiempo después.**

En el panteón,gente estaba reunida para despedir a hijo/hermano/esposo/padre. Claro,el castaño solo veía la tumba con el seño fruncido. Pero intento estar triste,cosa que no le salió,pero todos los demás pensaron que si estaba triste.

En cambio,la de ojos heterocromaticos,ella estaba un poco triste,pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Ya que nadien le hará daño de nuevo y ella junto sus hijos serán felices.

*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡

ೋ๑ Notas Finales. ๑ೋ

Listo ~

El tercer Songfic,sera ' Solo por un beso '.

Hago los Songfic,porque me encantan las canciones de Anthony Romeo Santos,y por diversión,no lo hago por fama u otra cosa,si lo hiciera para fama,lo publicaría en mi otra cuenta. Pero solo lo hago porque me gusta y punto.

También que estoy pensando en hacer Songfic's igual de KHR,pero con canciones Vallenatas e Románticas. También estoy pensando en hacer historias tipo Songfic,pero con Gravity Falls,Un Show Mas, Fairy Tail,One piece,Naruto, Steven Universe,Hora de Aventura,Star vs las fuerzas del mal,Creepypasta, etcétera...

Con temática ; Gay/Homosexual/Bl/Yaoi/Yuri/Lésbico/Heterosexual/Bisexual/etcétera...

¿reviews? ¿fav? ¿ follow?

- _V_


	3. Tres

**_•Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _•One-shot's sacados de mi imaginación e las letras de las canciones._**

 ** _• Contenido Gay/Homosexual/BL/Yaoi/Yuri/Lésbico/Heterosexual/Bisexual etcétera..._**

*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡

3 - Solo Por Un Beso.

Un pelinegro,de unos dieciocho años. Miraba con detenimiento aún joven,y este miraba con el seño fruncido su alrededor.

En el bar,muchos chicos iban y venían,ya que ese era un bar gay.

El pelinegro de ojos cafés,entrecerro los ojos,en la barra el se encontraba,con un vaso de alcohol.

El pelinegro,se tomó todo de un trajo y se armó de valor,fue a paso firme hacia el otro chico,pero...se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él ya que otro chico se había acercado mucho a él y termino inconsciente el pobre.

Volvió a la barra y pidió otro trajo,pero lo que no se dio cuenta el ,fue que el chico de ojos griceásos lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

El chico,con un vaso en su mano derecha,miro al otro. A paso lento pero seguro,el joven se acercó al mayor,que ni esté se dio cuenta del chico que se aproximaba a el.

El joven no mayor de diecisiete,se acercó al pelinegro,poniéndose a lado de él. Cosa que el otro no se dio cuenta de su presencia,hasta que el hablo,causándole un pequeño susto.

— Hací que...no ibas a hablarme. Qué te detuvo. - el chico pregunto,pero sin apartar su mirada del vaso,solo lo miraba de reojo,de vez en cuando.

— Ja ja...- el mayor río nerviosamente,por ser cachado por el. — No. Bueno...ugh...- se tapó la cara con sus manos.

Él menor sonrió por lo que provocó en el mayor.

— ¿Y como te llamas? - pregunto. — Yo me llamo , Hibari Kyōya. - se presentó el muchacho.

El mayor se destapó y miro al chico.

— Mucho gusto,yo me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi. - le sonrió,cerrando los ojos. Lo que no vio fue que el otro se sonrojo.

Ambos se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa,en ningún momento se alejaron de la barra,horas pasaron y decidieron salir a pasear por el parque,continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa.

Se sentaron en una banca,ambos chicos.

— Y...cuantos años tienes? - pregunto el mayor,alargando la y.

— Tengo diecisiete y tú? - respondió.

— Dieciocho...- se volteo a otro lado, — _«Es ilegal,no te atrevas a hacerle algo .» -_ pensó el muchacho.

Hibari,poco a poco se acercaba al mayor,este no se dio cuenta de eso. Ya que el se encontraba en su mundo.

— Oye. - el joven hablo, Yamamoto le puso atención,más sin embargo no volteo. — Voltea. - y con solo decir aquello,el volteo con duda pero volteo,dándose una sorpresa,ya que el menor lo beso cuando se volteo.

Eso lo sorprendió y mucho,poco a poco se dejó llevar y a atraer más al chico,hacia el ,cosa que al otro ni le molestaba.

Al terminar el beso,se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, después sin decir nada se volvieron a besar.

Cuando terminaron de darse el segundo beso,ambos se separaron y solo se miraron,hasta que el mayor se paró .

— Deberías ir a casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados. - el mayor dijo mirando su reloj,en su muñeca.

— ...Bien. Me vas a acompañar o me tengo que ir solo. - se paró y camino hacia el otro,hablándole.

— Claro. Yo te acompaño. - sonrió el mayor.

Ambos sin decir otra palabra más,se dirigieron a la casa del menor,entre un silencio un poco incómodo para el mayor,y un silencio irritante para el menor.

 _— « Todo fue por un beso... Sentí un flechazo cuando el hizo aquello,no lo niego me gustó y me gustaría repetirlo pero... Él es ilegal,no puedo hacerle cosas de adultos,siendo que el es menor... Rayos,en cerio me gustó el chico...»_ \- el mayor pensó un poco preocupado.

— _«Sus labios...quiero probarlos de nuevo... »_ \- eso pensó el menor.

— _« No debo de pensar en eso. No lo conozco bien. Según se,un beso significa amistad,sexo y amor y en cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religión. Pero...por un beso de su boca alcanzó las estrellas de emoción... No me cansaría de besar jamás. Su lengua... Abra alguien más? » -_ Yamamoto pensó un poco feliz e un poco deprimido.

Ambos chicos caminaron,sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que llegaron al departamento del chico.

— Ya llegamos. - hablo el menor. — Quieres pasar .

— No. Yo...- no termino de hablar ya que el otro lo jalo hacia dentro.

Y una vez dentro el menor arrinconó al mayor.

— Porque me evitas. Te eh echo algo o es acaso que no te agrado,es eso. - el menor hablo con un poco de temblor en su voz.

— No es eso. - se excusó el mayor,volteo aún lado evitando la mirada penetrante del menor.

— Entonces. No te gusto. - se acercó más al alto. — _Porque tú a mí sí_. - le susurro al oído al pelinegro,este se estremeció.

— No. E-eres menor. - trato de apartarlo pero no pudo él era muy fuerte.

— Oh. Conque es eso,eh. - se alejó de el. — Tal vez tenga diecisiete pero... Legalmente soy mayor de edad. - le sonrió y volvió a acercarse al mayor. — Hací que... Qué dices,quieres intentar tener una relación romántica conmigo. - le termino de hablar.

El mayor sonrió por lo que el otro dijo.

— Claro . Kyōya. - le sonrió,agarro al menor de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso.

*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡*ೃ:.ﾟ*｡ *ೃ:.ﾟ*｡

ೋ๑ Notas Finales. ๑ೋ

Aquí otro capítulo digo otro One-shot,y esta vez fue un 8018 es decir ; Yamamoto Takeshi (80) x Hibari Kyōya (18).

Quien viera a Kyōya tan atrevido,ah sí,hací lo puse yo ~ me gustó .

El siguiente Songfic será de ' La bella y la bestia '.

¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Algo?

-V


End file.
